El verano de Jane
by LuciaIsles
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic, así que probablemente no sea maravilloso, pero aún así ¡espero que os guste! Esta historia relatada en 3 capítulos cuenta un breve pasaje en las vacaciones de la detective Jane Rizzoli, donde ocurren sucesos inesperados que harán de su verano una etapa en su vida muy diferente. ¡Gracias por leer!


**EL VERANO DE JANE**

**CAPÍTULO-1**

Era una tarde soleada de verano; Jane daba vueltas constantemente por todo el salón de su casa recorriendo de un lado a otro cada rincón sin un motivo aparente; o tal vez sí que lo había, esperaba una llamada que a pesar de no estar programada, necesitaba. Hacía un calor insoportable, comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa y decidió ir a la nevera donde se detuvo unos segundos para impregnarse de la gélida brisa que este desprendía, antes de coger una cerveza.

Pasó varias horas tendida en el sofá haciendo zapping hasta que el estridente sonido de su teléfono móvil la levantó en un sobresalto.

Lo cogió torpemente y contestó a la llamada.

-¿Diga? (dijo con voz entrecortada).

-Jane, ¿qué tal estas? Verás, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Ey hermanito, ¿qué necesitas?.

-La semana que viene Lydia tiene que ir a una entrevista de trabajo en otra ciudad y la voy a acompañar, pero TJ..( Jane lo interrumpió).

-¡Perfecto! (dijo con entusiasmo) podéis quedaros allí un par de días, me encanta pasar tiempo con TJ.

-¡Genial hermanita! Te aviso dentro de una semana.

En efecto la idea de pasar unos días con su sobrino le parecía estupenda, pero ¿por qué la llamaba todo el mundo menos quién ella realmente esperaba?

Serían las cinco y media aproximadamente; no había señales de ningún tipo, así que se armó de valor ya que no era algo que acostumbrase a hacer a pesar del largo tiempo que ya había transcurrido desde que se conocieron, y marcó su número.

Los segundos en los que el teléfono comunicaba se hacían eternos.

-Vamos, cógelo, cógelo (pensó en voz alta mientras ondulaba uno de sus mechones rizados).

-Doctora Isles.

-Maura.. (dijo con la voz entre cortada).

-¡Jane! No esperaba que fueses tú. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, aunque un poco harta de tanto calor.

-Sí, es bastante agobiante y hay que tener cuidado, no vendría muy bien coger una insolación. Por cierto, ¿necesitas algo? Lo digo por tu llamada.

(¿Qué? Menudo fallo, había llamado a Maura sin motivo alguno, ¿qué se supone qué le contestaría?)

-Eh, bueno…(no encontraba razón alguna, pero tenía que reaccionar lo antes posible, o quedaría fatal) verás, con todo esto del calor y ya que hace buen día, no sé…podríamos ir a tomar algo fuera.

-¡Fantástico! ¿Nos vemos en la plaza que hay frente al banco en media hora?

-Claro.

-Hasta ahora Jane.

-A- adiós. (No se lo podía creer, se había atrevido a llamar a Maura, ¡y a invitarla!). Sí, ciertamente la veía a diario, pasaba largos ratos con ella en la morgue o cada vez que se abría un nuevo caso, pero, era la doctora Isles, aquella mujer introvertida y preciosa que la hacía evadirse de todo problema con solo mirarla). (Una sonrisa de medio lado se plasmó en la cara de Jane mientras apretaba con fuerza su teléfono en señal de victoria).

-Tengo que darme prisa o llegaré tarde, no puedo hacerla esperar.

(Subió a su habitación a darse una ducha rápida; se colocó unos pantalones deportivos cortos y ajustados y una camiseta azul de manga corta; ensalzó su pelo con espuma y boi-la.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta la primera planta, cogió el bolso, las llaves del coche y se puso en marcha).

(Solo iba a tomar algo con su amiga, pero la situación le provocaba nerviosismo, uno aún mayor que el de esa misma mañana; estaría con Maura de un modo diferente al habitual en un ambiente de trabajo y no la conocía en ese terreno. Pasó de largo varios semáforos y no dejaba de humedecer sus labios y mirar en todas direcciones. Estacionó el coche en un aparcamiento subterráneo sobre el que se encontraba el lugar en el que ambas habían quedado).

-Dios Jane, por lo que más quieras, no hagas ninguna estupidez, no hagas el ridículo. (Pensó mientras subía en el ascensor; se acomodó una vez más el pelo y salió).

-Bien, he llegado incluso antes de lo previsto. (El lugar era muy amplio y había mucha gente, niños corriendo, ancianos dando de comer a las palomas, parejas… en cualquier caso, tenía que prestar atención a la llegada de Maura).

Unos minutos más tarde vio acercarse a la que creía era la ¿Doctora Isles?... aún estaba lejos pero podía distinguir su cabello rubio ondulado y su forma dulce de caminar. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y al abrirlos tenía a Maura a unos metros. Llevaba un mono vaquero de tirantes bajo el que se distinguía una camisa blanca de tirantes. Parecía que Jane hubiese visto algo proveniente de otro mundo porque sus ojos no podían levantar la vista de aquella mujer. La doctora Isles con ropa informal…estaba preciosa una vez más,pero ese modelo le daba un aire de chica buena y sexy a la vez.

-¡Jane! Tienes buen aspecto.

(La doctora se acercó a Jane y la abrazó rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos; Jane no podía controlar la fuerza a la que palpitaba su corazón, apretó los ojos con tanta fuerza que llegó a ver estrellitas, y simplemente rodeó la cadera de la rubia con delicadeza).

-Ma-Maura, tú también. Siempre sabes elegir el conjunto perfecto.

-(Maura rió) bueno, solo he cogido algo casual y llevadero, hace mucho calor.

-Había pensado en ir a la heladería que hay unas calles más abajo.

-Sí, buena idea.

(Por el camino Maura se dedicó a contarle a Jane detalles sobre algunos proyectos que tenía en mente para ese verano y mientras, ella sonreía y soltaba algunas de sus frases que hacían reír a la rubia).

-¿Qué vas a pedir?

-Me gusta todo…es difícil decidir, pero un helado doble de fresa y nube con caramelo y trocitos de chocolate estaría bien.

-¡Maura! Te va a dar una subida de azúcar.

-Tranquila, se controlar lo que tomo.

-Ya…(Jane sonrió de lado y fue hasta el mostrador para pedirlo todo, aquella faceta de Maura era maravillosa, jamás lo hubiese imaginado; mientras esperaba observó a la rubia que estaba apoyada de codos sobre la mesa y miraba a la gente que pasaba frente a la heladería).

-Aquí tienes, tu dosis mortífera de azúcar.

-Maura la miró arqueando las cejas. Tú también corres peligro (dijo en un tono divertido) ¡Un helado doble!

(Ambas se rieron y continuaron hablando durante un largo rato. Terminaron los helados y decidieron dar un paseo por la ciudad).

(El móvil de Jane comenzó a sonar).

-Rizzoli.

-¿Janie, dónde andas? ¡Quedamos en que me ayudarías esta tarde a ordenar la cochera! ¿Sabes la de trastos que hay ahí abajo? La necesitamos lista para pasado mañana, recuerda que me traen el coche nuevo.

-¡Mama tranquilízate! Lo siento, se me ha pasado, voy en un rato y me pongo con ello.

-Janie que no se te olvide. ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde?.

-Mama por favor, he quedado con Maura para dar una vuelta.

-¡Oh! Así que pasándolo bien por ahí mientras yo me dejo la piel limpiando una montaña de cajas viejas.

-Pero si ni has empezado, mama adiós, voy en un rato.( Apagó el teléfono con desgana y disgusto).

-¿Asuntos familiares?

-Me temo que sí. Tengo que irme Maura.

-No pasa nada, me lo he pasado muy bien, y habrá más ocasiones. (Miró a Jane sonriente y acarició su brazo hasta llegar a la mano, la soltó y se despidió).

-Adiós Maura ( dijo con una ligera expresión de tristeza en sus ojos a la vez que sonreía lentamente).

(Estaba atardeciendo, y Jane fue a por el coche y volvió a casa).

**CAPÍTULO-2**

-Jane cariño menos mal que has llegado, voy a preparar la cena, ve mirando qué cosas hay que tirar de esas cajas.

(Puso los ojos en blanco y con los hombros echados hacia delante fue hasta la cochera y se sentó a mirar caja por caja).

-Dios, aquí no hay nada más que trastos y cosas inservibles, sería más fácil deshacerse de todo. ¿Qué es esto?

(Cogió una pequeña caja de madera y la abrió; en su interior había una llave. Tras un largo rato despachando cajas volvió al salón donde Ángela ya había terminado la cena; ambas pusieron la mesa).

-Mama he encontrado esto ahí abajo, tal vez sea la única cosa que puede salir de ahí con vida.

(Ángela se acercó, y vio la llave).

¡Jane dame eso! (La cogió a la velocidad de la luz y la observo mientras andaba en pequeños círculos prestando únicamente atención a la llave). ¡No sabes lo que me alegra ver esto de nuevo! Hace tantos años ya…

(Jane con cara de extrañeza y las cejas arqueadas como de costumbre, preguntó) ¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Qué abre esa llave?

Oh Janie, es de la casita de campo que compramos tu padre y yo al poco tiempo de conocernos. Qué recuerdos, qué de vueltas da la vida.

Mama intenta no pensar en él ahora. Vamos a cenar.

(Los padres de Jane acababan de separarse y esta no quería recordarle el asunto a Ángela. Terminaron la cena tranquilamente y Jane cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse a su apartamento.)

-Espera Jane. Quiero que te quedes con la llave, yo ya no voy a utilizar el lugar y es muy hermoso; quiero que tú también lo disfrutes.

(Jane guardó la llave en su bolsillo y se despidió de su madre.)

-Mira que no dignarse a llevarnos cuando éramos pequeños. Habría sido divertido. Aunque alguna utilidad le encontraré.

(Se encontraba cansada por todo lo acontecido ese día, pero la adrenalina procedente de los diferentes sucesos con Maura no le dejaban conciliar el sueño. Tras un buen vaso de agua, se tumbó sobre la cama con la esperanza de relajarse, y su mente comenzó a maquinar excusas a toda velocidad para volver a llamar a la doctora. La secuencia de Maura abrazándola, su aroma aún presente en la parte superior de su camiseta, su sonrisa…la superaban. No podía negarse a sí misma lo evidente, sentía algo por Maura y no se había dado cuenta hasta ese preciso momento. Una sensación de vacío recorrió todo su cuerpo es cuestión de segundos, había tantas preguntas para las que no encontraba respuesta…no podía decírselo. Apretó con fuerza su cabeza contra la almohada y una espontánea y silenciosa lágrima recorrió su mejilla, tras la cual, se durmió.

(Se despertó tras la llamada a la puerta de su apartamento.)

-Pero quién…? Me he quedado dormida (dijo mientras se levantaba costosamente y bajaba para recibir a quien hubiese llamado.)

-¡Maura! Pasa, pasa. Disculpa, me he quedado dormida y mírame, dios. (Dijo mientras acomodaba su pelo fugazmente para enmascarar un poco su desaliñado aspecto.)

-La costumbre a la rutina diaria de trabajo. (Contestó con una amigable sonrisa.) Sé que estás ocupada pero…(fue interrumpida por Jane)

-Desde luego, pasear a Jo Friday una vez al día es agotador(dijo sarcásticamente.)

-¡Jane..!verás, la semana que viene son las fiestas del pueblo de Frost, y nos ha invitado. La verdad es que no sabía que tenía una casa propia allí; pensé que sería de sus padres.

-¿Te apuntas a un bombardeo eh? (dijo en un tono burlón.) Iré, quiero conocer a la familia de mi compi. (Frunciendo el ceño, miró a Maura.) ¿Por qué tienes cara de preocupada? ¿Estás escondiendo una mentira? (dijo intimidantemente acompañando una mueca juguetona.) Te saldrá sarpullido.

-¡No! ¿Me-me llevarás?, no quiero ir sola. Los lugares con multitud de personas desconocidas me superan.

-Eres un caso… ¿No sería más fácil decir, llévame? Dramática (dijo entre dientes).

-¡Perfecto entonces!. Prepararé algo para regalar a sus familiares, no sería cortés presentarse con las manos vacías.

-Estupendo, llevaré cervezas.

-Jane ...

-¡Oh Maura!, olvidé mencionar a TJ; precisamente la semana que viene Tommy lo deja a mi cargo unos días.

-¡¿TJ?! Jane, tráelo, por favor, quiero pasar un rato con él, es adorable. (Dijo casi en tono de súplica.)

-Supongo que no pasará nada.

-¡Estupendo!, bueno, tengo que pasarme por varios sitios antes de que cierren; Bass estará hambriento. Nos vemos el sábado que viene, no olvides a tu sobrinito o te las verás conmigo.

-¡Estoy atemorizada por tus amenazas! (dijo volviendo a sus habituales sarcasmos. Maura se fue y Jane entró en casa y cogió a Jo Friday con el que comenzó a conversar.)

-¿Has visto eso amiguito? Va a ser un sábado movidito.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo ninguna sillita de bebé para el coche. Pues ya tengo planes para hoy. (Dejó a Jo en el suelo y sentada en el sofá, encendió el portátil y buscó docenas de ofertas por E-Bay aunque ninguna le convenció. Un rato después, se encontraba en la cola del centro comercial con una sillita de dibujitos en su mano, y aprovechó el momento para darse alguna que otra vuelta por los largos pasillos. Ya en la sección de bebidas, se topó con uno de los vinos favoritos de Maura, y pensando en la escapada al pueblo de Frost, supuso que podría venir bien así que lo compró.)

(El resto de la semana transcurrió velozmente y con bastante normalidad; fue al gimnasio, paseó a Jo Friday, vio algún que otro partido e incluso hizo el intento de arreglar su apartamento.)

**CAPÍTULO-3**

(Esta vez, la culpable de su desvelo fue la cálida luz de la mañana proveniente de la ventana de su habitación. Tras una rápida ducha, se vistió con algo casual y bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Mientras esperaba a que el café estuviese listo, escuchó el claxon de un coche en el exterior. Era Tommy con TJ; se acercó corriendo y lo primero que hizo fue coger al bebé.)

-Todo tuyo hermanita (dijo riendo.)

-Gracias por dejarlo conmigo, aunque mama se enfadará si se entera.

-Tú también tienes derecho a quedarte con tu sobrino. Te he dejado todo lo que necesitas en el bolso de TJ. Dale recuerdos a Maura y a Frost. Nos vemos en unos días (besó al bebe y se fue.)

-¡Adios Tommy!

-Bueno cariño, tita Jane ha preparado un montón de cositas divertidas para este finde; si consigo que Maura te suelte un rato .No sabes la suerte que tienes eh pillín. (Entraron en casa y tras dejar las cosas de TJ en su habitación, fueron al salón y Jane estuvo jugando, dándole el biberón, poniendo caritas graciosas al bebe hasta que se durmió de cansancio.)

(Lo acostó en la cuna que había colocado al lado de su cama y se quedó un rato sentada, mirándolo y cantándole alguna canción en un tono bajito.)

(TJ no se despertó en toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente, Jane lo bañó y lo vistió con un body de rayas azules y blancas. Recogió algunas de las cosas que necesitaría ese día, sin olvidar el vino para Maura; montó a su sobrino en el coche y fue a recogerla a su casa como le prometió. Al sonido del coche de Jane, Maura abrió la puerta rápidamente y tras cerrarla torpemente, llegó al coche. Llevaba un vestido azul ceñido y una chaqueta en la mano acompañada de un bolso a juego.)

-¡Buenos días Jane!

-Hola Maura, siénta….(Maura pasó olímpicamente del comentario y se sentó en el asiento trasero junto a la sillita de TJ.)

-No sé por qué, imaginaba que haría eso.

-¡¿Cómo está mi bebe favorito?! Qué guapo te ha puesto la tita Jane ¿eh? ¿Vamos a cantar una cancioncita por el camino cariño?.

-Maura, es un bebé….no va a cantar nada.

-No le hagas caso, tiene envidia porque ella no se sabe ninguna canción de las nuestras.

(Jane puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió. Arrancó el coche y se dirigió al pueblo de Frost. Por el camino Maura estuvo cantando al bebe y Jane disfrutando de su dulce y graciosa voz.)

-¡Jane allí hay un aparcamiento libre!

-Gracias a Dios. Llevamos un cuarto de hora dando vueltas sin sentido.

-No, yo cojo a TJ. (Jane se dio por vencida y abrió el maletero para coger la mochila del bebe.

-Mira qué lugar tan bonito. Pero tú no te vayas a asustar del ruido de los cohetes de esta noche ¿eh, gordi?

-¿Gordi?, ¿en serio?( Jane arqueó sus cejas y sonrió a la doctora. Esta se rió, levantó al bebé que comenzó a reírse y lo achuchó con fuerza.)

-¡Jane!, ¡Maura! Qué tal, ¿y ese mocoso?(dijo sonriendo Frost.)

-El Gordi.

-¡Jane! (dijo Maura mirándola con un leve enfado seguido por una pícara sonrisa.)

(Frost les presentó a sus padres y ya bien entrada la tarde, gran multitud de gente se reunió en una amplia pradera acondicionada para la ocasión con mesas, numerosas guirnaldas y una barra libre.)

-Chicos, coged aquella mesa. Sentaos y yo os traigo las cosas(dijo el padre de Frost.)

(Con la llegada de los fuegos artificiales, TJ empezó a llorar como si la vida le fuese en ello.)

-No mi vida, no es nada, mira qué bonitos son (dijo Maura.)

-Jane, voy a llevarlo al coche un rato para que se calme.

-Está lejos, y fíjate lo oscuro que está todo. Te acompaño.

(Ambas se alejaron un poco del lugar para calmar al bebé y dieron un paseo por los alrededores.)

-Sentémonos en aquella colina Jane.

-¡Nos perderemos los fuegos artificiales!

-Pero no quiero que TJ se asuste, mira cómo se ha puesto el pobre. ¿Por qué no vas tú y cuando terminen vuelves?

-Ni hablar, no voy a dejarte aquí sola en mitad de una colina para que venga alguien.

-Está bien, pues vamos a sentarnos allí; coloca la manta de cuadros que hay en mi bolso.

-¿Llevas una manta en el bolso?( dijo Jane esperándose cualquier cosa de aquella mujer.)

-Por supuesto, este vestido es de Armani, y sabiendo que veníamos al campo…

-Oh, disculpe, ¡reina de la belleza!. Ah, he traído una botella de vino, me pareció buena idea.

-¡Un Chàteau de 1990! Estupendo. Pero, ¿cómo?, ¿sabías que era mi favorito?

-Algo oí, sí. (Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado a la cual correspondió la rubia.)

-TJ, tú tienes tu biberón, no te enfades conmigo.(Dijo Maura.). (Jane alargó el brazo hasta la mochila de su sobrino y sacó el biberón para dárselo a Maura y se quedó a su lado acariciando la suave cabecita del chico.)

-Maura, ese bebé te adora. Jamás se enfadaría contigo. Le encantas, aunque, no es de extrañar.

(Automáticamente se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta e intentó cambiar de tema.)

-¿Qué simpáticos los padres de Frost, verdad? (Aquello sonó patético.)

(Maura se había quedado mirando a Jane y esta, de vez en cuando hacía lo mismo cuidadosamente, pretendiendo que no se diese mucha cuenta.)

-¿Sabes? (Maura hizo una larga pausa y se quedó mirando al horizonte.) Normalmente tengo una explicación para todo. Siempre sé qué decir, en cualquier situación, y eso me hace sentir segura. Pero…. ahora no consigo dar con una respuesta.

-¿A qué te refieres? (La cara de Jane se tornó angustiada. Quizás sí que había entendido el comentario y no le pareció agradable.)

(La rubia se encontraba esta vez mirando al bebé mientras este se tomaba el biberón.)

-Maura… ¿te ocurre algo? (Jane notó un nerviosismo inusual en la doctora y se acercó a ella para poder observar la expresión de su rostro, pues la única luz que las iluminaba, era la proveniente de la verbena en la que estaba todo el mundo y que se encontraba a una distancia considerable.)

-Maura sostuvo al bebe con una mayor fuerza e inesperadamente se topó con la oscura mirada de su compañera que la observaba con un fulgor deslumbrante.

-Maura, qué te… (La rubia bajó su dorada mirada hasta llegar a los labios de Jane; los inesperados destellos de docenas de fuegos artificiales iluminaron sus rostros,aunque pasaron totalmente desapercibidos para ambas y sin tan siquiera pensárselo, adhirió aquellos delicados labios con sabor a alcohol a los suyos. Jane sostuvo su rostro suavemente y prolongó el cálido beso de Maura hasta convertirlo en una fulminante explosión de amor y deseo que las detuvo en el tiempo. Aún con el bebé en sus brazos, Maura empujó lentamente el abdomen de Jane hasta que quedó tendida en el suelo y con una desmesurada lentitud se fue acercando hasta quedar frente a sus ojos. Esta vez mordió su labio inferior y le promulgó un lento y sensual beso que hizo estremecer a Jane mientras esta rodeaba su cintura con ansia. Conscientes de la situación, se separaron lentamente y una honesta sonrisa se apoderó de ambas. Ninguna quiso decir palabra alguna capaz de perturbar la sensación de aquellas voraces miradas. Maura se acomodó en las piernas de Jane y puso al bebe que la miraba atentamente, en su pecho.

Todas sus dudas e inseguridades; sus planes; todo, había dado un giro tremendo y maravilloso. Y encontró una utilidad para la llave de un lugar al que sacarle mucho partido.

Ahora podía decirlo; aquella hermosa mujer de cabello dorado, le pertenecía. Y nada más importaba.

Podría permanecer así, para siempre.


End file.
